


To sleep, perchance to dream

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dreams, Early Work, F/M, Out of Character, Self-Doubt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Si trattava proprio di sogni. Sogni che sfioravano il celestiale, sogni in cui lei era felice...Sogni in cui vedeva un Draco Malfoy che del reale Draco Malfoy non avevano nulla.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 2





	To sleep, perchance to dream

**To Sleep, Perchance To Dream**

_[Knew the signs._ _Wasn’t right]_

Non era possibile.

Hermione si sedette sul letto, ansimando. Si toccò la fronte, e non fu stupita dal trovarsi sudata.

Era successo _di nuovo_. E lei ancora non era riuscita a trovare una spiegazione plausibile per quanto stava accadendo.

 _È colpa di Harry. Certo che è colpa sua. Non fa che parlare di lui, di quanto sia sospetto, di quello che potrebbe o non potrebbe fare. È lui che l’ha fatto divenire un’ossessione._ Queste le scuse fatte a se stessa nei giorni precedenti, scuse che tuttavia quella notte le sembravano sempre più labili e inutili a spiegare davvero quello che le stava accadendo.

Era la quinta notte di fila che sognava Draco Malfoy. Non incubi, niente mantelli e Marchi Neri, niente morte e Avada Kedavra.

Si trattava proprio di sogni. Sogni che sfioravano il celestiale, sogni in cui lei era felice...

Sogni in cui vedeva un Draco Malfoy che del reale Draco Malfoy non avevano nulla.

Posò la testa sul cuscino, provando un vago brivido al pensiero di riaddormentarsi nuovamente. Non voleva che la sua mente ricominciasse a fare scherzi simili. Non due volte durante la stessa notte.

E con questo velo d’ansia, richiuse gli occhi per lasciarsi cullare da un sonno, finalmente, senza sogni.

******

“Impazzita. È completamente impazzita. Ma del resto sapevamo che prima o poi sarebbe successo! In fondo stare tutto il giorno, tutti i giorni sui libri deve pur avere il suo prezzo! Guarda in che stato si è ridotto Percy!” disse Ron, con la bocca piena di porridge. Harry, seduto di fronte a lui, si limitò a sorridere. Aveva rinunciato ormai da anni a scorgere il minimo segno di bon ton nell’amico quando si trattava di cibo, come se fosse una parte integrante di lui.

“E perché sarebbe impazzita?” chiese, come se non avesse la più pallida idea di cosa stesse dicendo Ron. Quest’ultimo dal canto suo, si limitò a sbarrare gli occhi.

“Beh non vedi che sembra sempre fra le nuvole? Come se stesse pensando a qualcosa di cui non ci vuole parlare” spiegò, come se fosse ovvio. Non considerava probabilmente che l’amico osservava Hermione con assai meno minuzia di quanto facesse lui.

In quel mentre, l’oggetto dei loro discorsi si materializzò accanto ad Harry.

“Buongiorno ragazzi” bofonchiò, afferrando un croissant con aria svogliata. Lo fissò a lungo, intensamente, ma risultò chiaro persino a Ron che stesse pensando ad altro.

“Hermione, guarda che devi mangiarla mica leggerle nella mente!” ironizzò il rosso, guardandola male.

“Speriamo che qualcuno abbia insegnato a quel povero croissant l’Occlumanzia” disse l’altro, a metà fra il divertito e lo stressato, col pensiero che andò subito alle meste lezioni che prendeva da Piton.

Come accadeva di sovente da qualche tempo, la ragazza non si premurò nemmeno di rispondere loro, non azzardò un sorriso alla battuta di Harry. 

Non fissava il croissant, e non stava nemmeno pensando.

Il suo sguardo era stato catturato da una figura elegantemente accasciata a due tavoli più in là.

_[I was stupid for a while_

_Swept away by you_

_And now I feel like a fool]_

Si riscosse dopo qualche attimo, dandosi mentalmente della folle.

Non riusciva a non far sovvenire alla mente immagini del sogno di quella notte. Le immagini non erano chiare nella sua mente, si confondevano alle sensazioni che ancora sentiva vivide sulla pelle.

Il tocco di quelle mani, pallide e gelide, che per qualche incomprensibile ragione non le davano i brividi, bensì la rendevano quasi cieca al ragazzo che le stava dinnanzi.

Un letto a baldacchino, con sopra la sua divisa, abbandonata. Le sue mani sul petto di Draco, che giocavano con la sua cravatta con una malizia che al di fuori del mondo onirico sapeva perfettamente di non possedere.

E il respiro che si faceva ogni attimo più corto, affannato, svelando un’urgenza inaudita, e la voglia di rendere quel contatto più profondo, quasi come se volesse scavare nella pelle del Serpeverde. Non ricordava alcun pudore in quel dolce sogno, nessuna remora nel mostrarsi al biondo nella sua nudità, sia fisica che mentale. Ricordava solo un desiderio accecante, che alla luce del giorno la faceva vergognare dei suoi stessi pensieri.

Quella mattina le lezioni le parvero unicamente parole gettate al vento. La sua mente continuava a seguire un’unica direzione, come se fosse sotto la maledizione Imperio. Si odiava per le strade che continuava a percorrere, ma non sapeva cos’altro avrebbe potuto fare per fermarla.

Finché a Pozioni, non realizzò che c’era un’unica direzione da prendere.

Per dimenticare un Draco Malfoy che non esisteva, avrebbe dovuto fare i conti con quello reale.

E sapeva che sarebbe stato fin troppo semplice avere ciò che voleva. Del resto Malfoy era come un animale, se provocato non avrebbe esitato ad utilizzare l’istinto con il solo scopo della supremazia.

Usciti dalla classe del professor Piton, Hermione lo seguì.

Lo vide congedare sgarbatamente Tiger e Goyle, che come sempre lo seguivano come ombre, e dirigersi verso le scale.

In un primo momento fu semplice seguirlo, bastava confondersi in mezzo agli studenti che animavano i corridoi della scuola; quando tuttavia giunsero al settimo piano, non v’era nessuno a svolgere il medesimo ruolo, e la Grifondoro fu costretta a nascondersi in una nicchia della parete.

Quando osò guardare nuovamente in direzione del corridoio, spalancò gli occhi: non v’era traccia di Draco, sembrava essere sparito. Stava ancora rimuginando, quando la soluzione la colpì come un fulmine a ciel sereno.

_La Stanza delle Necessità._

Sorrise, dandosi della sciocca per non essere riuscita a capire prima dove si stesse dirigendo il ragazzo.

Tuttavia, ancora non riusciva a comprendere che cosa potesse farci lì. Di certo non sapeva nulla sulle abitudini di Malfoy, ma stranamente continuavano a tornarle alla mente i sospetti di Harry nei suoi confronti.

Nocturn Alley, Magie Sinister, lo strano comportamento che il ragazzo aveva avuto negli ultimi mesi... ed era certa che quello fosse l’ennesimo tassello di un puzzle di cui ancora non riusciva a cogliere l’immagine.

Draco Malfoy aveva un segreto, questo era pressoché certo. Così com’era certo che lei in quel momento avrebbe dovuto essere in tutt’altro luogo, non avrebbe dovuto essere lì da sola, inseguendo quello che, a conti fatti, era unicamente un sogno.

_[And I hope that in time_

_You’ll be out of my mind]_

Non avrebbe saputo dire quanto tempo aveva aspettato. Dieci minuti, poi un quarto d’ora, poi mezz’ora. Finché non aveva perso il conto degli attimi che passavano.

Si era accasciata contro una parete, nella lenta attesa che il Serpeverde si decidesse ad uscire dalla Stanza delle Necessità.

Quando vide comparire la porta su una delle pareti balzò in piedi, come un felino pronto all’attacco.

Draco, nel vedersela davanti all’improvviso, emise un verso strozzato.

“Che diavolo ci fai qui, Granger?” le chiese, con tono così amaro che Hermione non poté fare a meno di notare come mancasse della sua solita ironia, del suo solito ghigno di superiorità nel rivolgersi a lei.

“Si dà il caso che stessi aspettando proprio te, Malfoy” rispose, cercando di mantenere il controllo di sé, e di arginare le immagini che continuavano a vagare indisturbate nei suoi pensieri. Il ragazzo alzò un sopracciglio, guardandola male.

“Cosa vuoi?” domandò, andando subito al sodo. Hermione scorse una certa urgenza in lui, ma non fu quello che la stupì. Malfoy sembrava... _a disagio_ nel trovarsi a parlare con lei. Questo dettaglio, anziché farla sentire più forte, la mise sulla difensiva. Il Draco che si trovava davanti non sarebbe stato utile allo scopo per cui l’aveva seguito, somigliava troppo al ragazzo che popolava i suoi sogni. Con quello sguardo stanco, la schiena piegata da un peso che Hermione sapeva esserci, ma di cui non riusciva a cogliere l’essenza.

“Che cosa ci facevi nella Stanza delle Necessità?” domandò alla fine, fingendo che la cosa riguardasse unicamente il suo ruolo di Prefetto, e non la curiosità di una semplice ragazza fin troppo confusa. Malfoy si accigliò, lasciando finalmente sorgere un ghigno sul suo volto.

“Non vedo come possano essere affari che ti riguardino, Sanguesporco” rispose, in un sibilo avvelenato. Hermione chiuse gli occhi e sospirò. Era quello che desiderava, quelle quattro sillabe volte a ricordarle quanto il Serpeverde riuscisse a trasmettere soltanto odio.

“Sono affari che mi riguardano nel momento in cui infrangi le regole” inveì, conscia del fatto che si stava arrampicando sugli specchi, e che non avrebbe resistito a lungo. Malfoy alzò il sopracciglio, continuando a fissarla.

“E, di grazia, che regola stavo infrangendo di preciso?” domandò, aspettando dalla Grifondoro una risposta convincente, che sapeva non esserci. Hermione combatté per non arrossire. Sapeva che una spiegazione logica non esisteva. Non aveva infranto nessuna regola, non era affare di nessun Prefetto quello che uno studente faceva quando non aveva lezione.

Eppure in lei continuavano ad agitarsi sentimenti contrastanti, ai quali non riusciva a mettere un freno. Era presa insieme dall’orgoglio e dalla curiosità, dalla voglia di scappare e dal profondo desiderio di rimanere esattamente dov’era, e scoprire che cosa le stesse nascondendo Malfoy. Era tuttavia consapevole del fatto che lei sarebbe stata l’ultima persona al mondo con cui il ragazzo avrebbe voluto parlare, così come fino a poco tempo prima il medesimo volere albergava in lei.

“Ti ho sognato” mormorò alla fine, incapace di far prendere a quella conversazione la direzione che avrebbe voluto. Era parte della maledizione dell’essere buoni, quella di avere la verità sempre sulla punta della lingua, quella di non riuscire ad essere abbastanza bravi da costruire delle menzogne persino davanti al proprio peggior nemico. E, inoltre, la confessione sarebbe stato ciò che in qualche modo l’avrebbe redenta, che avrebbe estirpato quei sogni alla loro stessa radice.

_[So confused, my heart’s bruised]_

La risata che ne seguì fu in grado di colpirla con la forza di mille pugnali acuminati, le parve quasi che fossero in grado di penetrarle la carne fino all’osso, come una tortura a cui lei stessa aveva deciso di sottoporsi.

“Credimi, la risata è stata un atto più che istintivo, ma la reazione giusta forse sarebbe stata lo sdegno, Granger. Vorrei poter dire che è un onore essere sognato da una sporca piccola mezzosangue come te...” le disse, avvicinandosi lentamente “Ma mentirei” concluse, con il solito ghigno. Hermione assunse un’aria fintamente orgogliosa,

“E chi ti dice che non sia stato un incubo?” asserì lei, alzando un sopracciglio in segno di sfida. Malfoy scosse la testa.

“Il tuo sguardo è troppo confuso, così come le tue intenzioni. No, sono certo che la tua mente ti stia giocando brutti scherzi ultimamente” rispose, svogliatamente, salvo poi tornare a sorridere “O mi sbaglio?” domandò, deciso a torturarla fin quando lei gli fosse rimasta davanti, fin quando non avesse deciso di averne abbastanza.

“Per fortuna ci sei tu a ricordarmi che quello che vedo è solo una follia, Malfoy” ribatté, con il tono più amaro che riuscì a fare. Il ragazzo le si avvicinò sempre di più, riempiendo la distanza fra loro con una lentezza che ad Hermione parve asfissiante. Quando le fu tanto vicino da riuscire a sentire il suo respiro sul volto, si fermò. Con una mano le accarezzò la guancia, mentre lei chiudeva gli occhi. Il Serpeverde sapeva fin troppo bene quello che le stava facendo, e lei non aveva la minima intenzione di permettere che delle nuove immagini, reali più che mai, si sovrapponessero a quelle già esistenti, ma che sapeva essere il parto di un subconscio troppo travagliato per esprimere quelli che erano i suoi reali desideri.

“E cosa vuoi da me? Che ti liberi da quegli incubi? Che ti ricordi come sono fatto davvero?” le mormorò in un orecchio “Davvero allettante, mezzosangue. Ma il mio divertimento poi dove starebbe?” concluse, sentendola quasi fremere sotto le sue mani. Si scostò appena, quel tanto che bastava per riuscire a guardarla negli occhi. “Dimmi, hai paura mezzosangue, oppure sei soltanto eccitata da un sogno?” le chiese, con il viso trasfigurato dalla boria. Hermione parve riscuotersi, e lo spinse via violentemente.

“Non ho bisogno dei tuoi giochetti da serpe per ricordarmi chi sei, Malfoy” mormorò, poi sorrise “Anzi, _cosa_ sei. Sì, ti ho sognato. No, non era un incubo” sospirò e si voltò, in modo tale da non guardarlo negli occhi, come se fosse necessario a spezzare quella sorta d’incantesimo di cui era vittima “ _Tu_ sei un incubo, e di questo ne sono ben consapevole” concluse.

Il ragazzo la superò, dirigendosi verso le scale. Andandosene, riprese a parlare.

“Eppure per una volta sono un incubo allettante... vero, Granger?” disse ad alta voce, prima di sparire verso il piano inferiore.

“Dannazione” sibilò fra i denti la Grifondoro, convinta di essere stata appena sconfitta in quella che a malapena poteva definirsi una battaglia.

Perché, in qualche modo, sapeva che stava lottando per un orgoglio che era svanito nell’esatto momento in cui quei sogni avevano cominciato a violentarle la mente, lo stesso orgoglio che Malfoy si era portato via con poche, semplici, avvelenate parole.

Alzò lo sguardo, improvvisamente attratta da un rumore. Strinse gli occhi e corrugò la fronte. Davanti agli occhi le si presentò l’immagine di Pix. Il poltergeist rideva, e se non fosse già stato stecchito da un bel po’ di tempo, Hermione avrebbe detto che dalle risate ci sarebbe morto.

“Pix, ti prego...” supplicò, tuttavia il suo tono velava una minacciosità che non si fece alcun problema a palesare. Il fantasma continuò a sghignazzare, incurante delle sue parole, e se ne andò. Alla Grifondoro sarebbe piaciuto pensare che si sarebbe tenuto per sé quanto aveva visto, ma la speranza era più che labile.

_[Out of reach, couldn’t see_

_We were never meant to be]_

“E così...” cominciò Ron, chiaramente sulle spine. Hermione alzò un sopracciglio. Erano seduti nella Sala Comune dei Grifondoro, davanti al camino. La ragazza leggeva distrattamente un tomo di Trasfigurazione, mentre Ron ed Harry continuavano a lanciarsi delle occhiate dubbiose.

“E così?” ripeté Hermione, chiaramente sul piede di guerra. Ron arrossì.

“Beh... Pix va in giro a raccontare una storia abbastanza strana” spiegò, con tono di voce più flebile. La ragazza sorrise, come se non avesse la minima idea di quello che l’amico stesse dicendo.

“Che genere di storia?” domandò svogliatamente.

“Ehm... pare che Malfoy pensi che tu... ecco... che tu lo sogni” mormorò, allontanandosi da lei come se temesse la sua reazione. La Grifondoro alzò lo sguardo dal libro, e reclinò la testa.

“Davvero? E da quando Malfoy è uno dei grandi pensatori mondiali?” ironizzò. Ron deglutì, facendosi sempre più vicino ad Harry.

“Non lo so. È... è quello che ha detto Pix” concluse, facendo una smorfia. Hermione scrollò le spalle, poi si alzò e si diresse verso le scale.

“Quel poltergeist dice fin troppe cose” bofonchiò, lasciando i due attoniti a scambiarsi sguardi ancora più confusi di prima.

Una volta giunta nel dormitorio, si accasciò sul letto prendendosi la testa fra le mani.

Poco le importava di quello che Pix andava a raccontare in giro.

Quello che contava davvero era che quel pomeriggio Malfoy aveva distrutto i suoi sogni, e al contempo li aveva fatti risorgere dalle proprie ceneri, mutandoli in qualcosa di cui lei non avrebbe mai potuto avere il controllo. Li aveva riesumati nella realtà, una realtà tangibile che di onirico non possedeva nulla. L’immagine di un ragazzo che non sarebbe mai stato suo, che lei non _voleva_ fosse suo, ma che il suo istinto continuava imperterrito ad indicare come una strada che andava percorsa. Erano immensamente diversi, eppure in quel momento erano nella stessa dissacrante confusione. Una confusione di cui lei non riusciva a cogliere il nome, una confusione che Malfoy aveva profuso in lei semplicemente avvicinandola, semplicemente sfiorandola, in una sensazione nuova e, come lui stesso aveva detto, maledettamente allettante.

Appoggiò la testa sul cuscino, conscia che quella notte avrebbe riposato nell’immensità del buio, lontana dalle ossessive immagini che la sua mente si divertiva a creare.

E se prima aveva quasi il timore di addormentarsi, in quel momento sentiva vivo più che mai il terrore del risveglio.

_Dormire... magari sognare._


End file.
